


Hero Worship

by Lanternhill



Series: First Time, Last Time, Next Time [1]
Category: DDT Pro-Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Community: wrestlingkink, First Time, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanternhill/pseuds/Lanternhill
Summary: Kota and Kenny work off some excess adrenaline after a match back in their DDT days.





	Hero Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt at the wrestling kink meme
> 
> I'm glad that these two have finally gotten some fic, but I long for more smut, haha. Specifically: way back in their DDT days, they decide to mess around for the first time, with the idea that it's just blowing-off-steam sex, but it makes them both realize that their feelings go deeper than they thought. Whether the ensuing awkwardness is adorable or not is up to you...
> 
> https://wrestlingkink2.dreamwidth.org/423.html?thread=139687#cmt139687

Kenny’s arm bumped into Kota’s as they walked backstage after their match. Neither made a move to create space, perfectly happy with the occasional contact. Early on, Kota had seemed like his nickname—a star—a little distant, a little apart, a dream to reach for. Kenny had wondered, would it hurt to touch him? Now he had gotten used to the close proximity and all the little touches as they became better friends. Kota slung an arm around Kenny’s waist, his fingertips clutched lightly at the bare skin exposed there. Leftover adrenaline couldn’t account entirely for that skip of Kenny’s heartbeat. Well, perhaps he wasn’t entirely used to the touches yet. Kenny leaned into Kota all the way to the locker room.

When they got back there, Kenny reluctantly disentangled himself from Kota and sat down wearily. Kota stood fidgeting in front of him. Kenny tried not to stare, but he told himself it would have been rude to look anywhere else. Kota looked amazing to Kenny, sweat plastering his hair to his forehead and making the slightly askew white trunks almost transparent.

“Great match, yes?” Kota asked.

“Wonderful match. That move you did!” Kenny mimed a standing corkscrew moonsault with his fingers.

“And you!” Kota spoke in rapid fire Japanese that Kenny couldn’t quite entirely follow, going through their match, almost reenacting it as if Kenny hadn’t been there right beside him. He seemed giddy. Kenny felt giddy too, after their matches. Everything was magical, it all flowed beautifully, just as Kenny had imagined it would.

“I’m still wired,” Kota said. He was an endless font of activity. Did he ever get tired?

“We could stay up late and play video games.”

“We could,” Kota said, although he didn’t sound enthusiastic. He smiled brightly at Kenny. He had that look in his eye he usually had just before he jumped off something. “We could…” Kota trailed off as another wrestler came in. He nodded politely at him and then pulled Kenny up from his seat by taking hold of his hands.

“Come on,” Kota said. Kota kept a tight hold on Kenny’s hands, although Kenny would have gladly followed him anywhere freely.

He dragged Kenny back to the showers, to the most isolated one in the furthest corner. An idea formed in Kenny’s head about what was going to happen. Their fingers still intertwined on one hand, Kota pointed at the shower with his free one.

“Do you want to?” 

Want to? Kenny wanted to so much. There were no limits to Kenny’s want. However, although Kenny would certainly call himself adventurous, this struck him as wildly reckless. He looked at the shower and then at Kota’s hopeful face. Kota always pushed him past his boundaries. Kenny squeezed his hand.

“I want to.” 

Kota pushed down his own wrestling trunks in a flash, jumped in the shower, and started the water. Kenny waited for a few seconds, letting the moment sink in before joining him. He had seen Kota’s naked body before—not that he had deliberately ogled him, but they shared locker rooms and hotel rooms, it had been inevitable. It meant something entirely different here, with Kota just a foot in front of him, available to gaze at all he wanted and to touch.

Kota grasped Kenny’s shoulder and ushered him under the spray of water. Soaking underneath the shower head for a moment, Kenny took in his surroundings, nondescript white tile that badly needed regrouting in a cramped shower stall. It was not exactly the romantic setting of one’s dreams, perhaps it was even a little seedy, but it didn’t feel seedy, not with Kota looking at him like that, like he was the star.

Kota took a halting small step to bring their bodies together. _He couldn’t possibly be nervous_ , Kenny thought, but Kota trembled. Kenny’s eyes closed at the full body contact. Kota’s hands framed his face, his thumbs on his jaw. Not opening his eyes, Kenny concentrated on the sensation of Kota touching him. He had firsthand experience with how strong Kota was, how much pain those hands could cause, but now they remained gentle and careful. Kota’s hand slid to the back of Kenny’s head and then he kissed him. That was gentle too. Kota made a noise of pleasure and surged against Kenny. He brought his hands up to hold onto Kota’s sides, the wetness making the skin slick and smooth. Kota’s cock rubbed against his and Kenny shuddered. Kota worked against him in a fast and unsteady rhythm, full of energy.

 _It should be quick_ , Kenny thought, with the high risk of discovery. He should just wrap his hand around the both of their cocks and bring them off as fast as possible. As much as his brain told him to make things fast, Kenny’s heart wanted to drag it out as long as possible.

With that in mind, Kenny stilled Kota’s hips. He slowed down their kissing, which had turned somewhat frantic. Kota drew back and looked confused. Kenny bet he had figured on an after match quickie. Well, Kenny intended to take his time. He had been wanting this for what seemed like forever, since he had met Kota. Truthfully, he had been wanting this since before he had met Kota, watching clips of Kota wrestling, completely mesmerized. Kenny didn’t know if this was a one off, some meaningless hook up to work off excess energy from a match, or the start of something. How he wanted it to be something.

“Just let me,” Kenny said. _Let me spend hours touching you, let me spend days, years_. Kenny put his hand on Kota’s chest, over his heart. It beat rapidly. “Let me make this good for you.” Kota gave a small nod and waited for Kenny’s move. He stood there, not quite completely still, but the closest he probably got when awake.

First, Kenny just looked his fill of Kota. Water dripped down his face from his hair and droplets covered his body. Kenny flushed and not just due to the warm water. He needed to touch him desperately. He first brushed Kota’s hair back so he could see all of his face. Nervous, and needing to decrease the tension somehow, Kenny kissed Kota’s nose, which made him crinkle it and laugh in surprise.

Kenny smiled and then looked down at Kota’s body, lithe and beautiful—all there available for him to worship. He focused on the muscles and bones of Kota’s shoulders first and ran his hands over them to his back. He trailed his hands down, stopping at the curve of Kota’s ass. Kota leaned into his touch and moaned softly. Kenny then moved his hands to Kota’s hips and went up his stomach and chest. He followed his hands with his mouth. He tasted the somewhat metallic tang of the water as he licked at the skin. Kenny was completely absorbed in what he was doing. Kota made little noises, trying to keep quiet. For all his earlier worry, at the moment, Kenny didn’t care if someone did interrupt them and saw them like this, Kenny now on his knees lapping at Kota’s skin. He wouldn’t stop, not even pause for a few seconds if the whole roster stood there.

Kenny turned to the sensitive skin on Kota’s thighs, letting his stubble rub against it. It was not in Kota’s nature to stay passive forever and he hauled Kenny up to his feet. Kenny briefly thought about protesting as he planned to get his mouth around Kota’s cock after he finished mapping his body. He wanted to impress him with all the little tricks he knew. It was important for Kenny to impress Kota, to stand out as something special. _And what if this is it?_ Kenny thought. _I need to do everything I possibly can tonight._

“Kota,” Kenny said. “I can make it so good for you.” Kota stopped him from going to his knees again.

“It is good. So good. I need it now.” Kota wrapped his arms around Kenny’s neck and kissed him. Now he tasted Kota instead of the water. Kota rubbed against Kenny’s hip somewhat insistently. How could Kenny deny him? He closed his fingers around Kota’s cock and stroked him with one hand. His other dug deep into Kota’s hip. Kota rested his head on Kenny’s shoulder, his noises muffled by Kenny’s skin.

“Look up,” Kenny said when he could tell he was close. He wanted to see Kota’s face when he came. In the aftermath of his orgasm, Kota leaned back against the shower wall. Kenny liked this image too, him relaxed and spent. 

Kota reached for him to bring their bodies together again. Kenny braced his hands high on the wall as Kota jerked him off. It could go on forever as far as Kenny was concerned. The water had turned cold and he shivered in response to that as well as Kota’s hands on him. His orgasm took him by surprise from how lost he was in wanting things to last.

Kota kissed him on the mouth and then on the nose. He gave an exaggerated shiver. 

“Next time, we need to finish before the hot water runs out.”

Next time. Kenny didn’t know if it was just an offhand comment or it meant something. He gritted his teeth and dealt with the cold water to clean himself off. Kota shut off the water and Kenny grabbed him when he took hold of the shower curtain to throw it back.

“Wait,” Kenny said, scandalized, his earlier bravado gone. He peeked out to make sure nobody lurked near. The coast clear, Kenny turned to Kota. 

“Wait a minute before you leave.” Kota lifted his eyebrows at him, but he nodded. Kenny went back to his bag in the locker room to get dressed. When Kota came back to his things right beside him, Kenny averted his eyes as Kota stripped off his towel. Out of the cocoon of the shower, the spell was broken and reality intruded. Kenny worried at his bottom lip with his teeth.

Kota touched him softly on the shoulder.

“We could play video games now.” He looked down at his bag as he zipped it. “You could stay over.” 

Kenny’s heart soared. “That would be great.” He had been wistfully thinking how much he wanted to curl up beside Kota to sleep and wondering if he would get the opportunity. The invitation had to signify something.

* * *

Almost dead on his feet, Kenny headed straight for the bedroom when they got back to Kota’s apartment. Less than an hour ago, he had been ready to go all night, but now with the buzz from the sex waning, the physical and emotional exertions of the day left him exhausted. He needed to talk to Kota and figure out where things lay between them. Maybe that could wait for morning and he could have a peaceful night holding Kota.

Kota made a little noise of surprise and followed him to the bedroom. He pushed Kenny onto the bed and climbed on top of him. 

Kota’s eyes flashed. “You want it again as much as I do.”

“Well…”

Kota’s mouth stopped Kenny from finishing his thought. Kota kissed him over and over, making him breathless. Kenny wondered if this went on like he hoped whether he would ever be able to keep up with him. He already worried enough about whether he could keep up with him in the ring. 

Kota’s desire filled him with joy though, no matter his exhaustion. He wanted to indulge him in everything, but it just wasn’t possible now. He moved his head to the side, but kept his arms around Kota.

“I do want it again. So much. And so many times,” Kenny said. “But right now, I need to sleep.”

“Oh.” Kota looked abashed. Kenny played with the back of Kota’s shirt.

“We have lots of time, right?” Kenny tried not to sound needy. “We could spend other nights together.”

Kota looked down at him, searchingly. “Yes. I’d like that.” He rolled off of Kenny to let him get ready for bed.

When they settled down to sleep, Kenny spooned Kota from behind. He put his arm over Kota, his hand on his heart again to feel his heartbeat. Kenny still felt awed at being close to him. He didn’t think he would ever get over it.


End file.
